


The clothes we share

by Perching_Owl



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, OT3, Or maybe it's more like stealing clothes, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Perching_Owl
Summary: In hindsight, Nicky is somewhat miffed that Joe notices first. After all, he is used to caring for the team, and especially his two lovers.And yet, it takes Joe's remark of, 'Did Booker take my jacket again?' to make Nicky stop and think. Again?
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 26
Kudos: 329





	The clothes we share

**Author's Note:**

> I've seem to have somewhat gone down the rabbit hole ... or maybe the kink meme. As this is another [fill](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1106.html?thread=173650#cmt173650). 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy :)

In hindsight, Nicky is somewhat miffed that Joe notices first. After all, he is used to caring for the team, and especially his two lovers. It is something he takes pride in, in noticing things, taking care of them for Joe and Booker, making sure they both are alright, well cared for, not needing to spend time on frivolous matters. 

And yet, it takes Joe's remark of, 'Did Booker take my jacket again?' to make Nicky stop and think. Again? 

He looks up from the book he has been reading, lying on the bed, blinks, then opens his mouth, 'Why would he?' 

'I don't know,' Joe responds, looking through the clothes in his duffel bag before moving to the cupboard. 'He does so on occasion. Ah, no, he didn't - there it is.' 

'Going out?' Nicky asks, his eyes following Joe shrugging on the jacket. It's a soft woollen thing he had been gifted a few years back, in warm earthen colours, which fit Joe so well. And as Joe shrugs it on, the muscles in Joe's shoulders become visible, the shirt rides up and reveals a sliver of tantalising skin. 

'Just a quick shopping trip to the stores. I've run out of wood and paint,' Joe steps over, pressing a quick kiss on Nick's forehead, 'do you need anything? I could stop at the supermarket.' 

Nicky shakes his head, his eyes following Joe as he moves around, gathering car keys and wallet. His jeans are a tight fit, the wallet in his back pocket drawing Nicky's attention there, and though he wants to remove those trousers as soon as possible, Joe's focus is elsewhere, most likely on the project he is leaving behind. So watching him go is his only option, even if his gaze lingers. Almost as an afterthought, he adds, 'Have fun.' 

Joe turns in the door to wink at him, 'Don't I always?' 

Nicky rolls his eyes, and then settles down again, ready to sink back into his book. Yet he is not reading anything, staring at the page with a frown, restless energy having settled within him. He closes the book, flopping on his back, and stares up at the ceiling. Why? Booker has never expressed any interest in any clothing Joe or Nicky wears. For a moment, he frowns at the ceiling, then pushes himself up and gets up from the bed. It's time to look for Booker. 

Nicky finds him in their living room, sitting on the couch, hunched over the laptop in his lap. Booker is absorbed in whatever he is doing, long fingers typing away on the keys. He pauses occasionally, deleting something, and then continues typing, absorbed in the task at hand. As always, there is a tired quality about him, slight rings beneath his eyes, stubble visible, and pose curled in on himself. He has both exits in sight, and that makes Nicky's mouth thin at that lesson. Usually, Nicky would have focused on those, would have tried to ease the tiredness by bringing coffee or would have sat with Booker so he wouldn't have to watch his back, hoping his presence to be enough to ease the vigilance. 

Now Nicky takes the time to have a closer look at Booker's clothes. Starting with the blue and green socks, warm and woollen, and if Nicky is not mistaken those are Nile's second knitting project, a gift from her to him. The jeans are definitely Booker's, and Nicky can't help but approve that tight fit, how they cling to his long legs. The hoodie he is wearing though - Nicky frowns. He is sure, he has seen a similar one that belongs to Booker, but this one - this one is his. 

'Are you wearing my hoodie?' Nicky asks, slipping into Booker's native tongue. 

'I-,' Booker startles, almost letting his laptop slip from his lap. A guilty look crosses his face. 'Maybe.' 

'It suits you,' Nicky says. His gaze is taking in Booker's broad shoulders, stretching the fabric, his arms where he is has pushed up the sleeves to type, and the visible skin at the base of his throat, exposed and inviting. It's drawing him in, and he wants to run his hands all over Booker. He takes one step forward, then another. 

Booker closes his laptop. For a moment he hesitates, holding it in his hands, but then he decides to put it on the couch table. When he peers up at Nicky, there is apprehension on his face. He is worrying his lower lip, not quite meeting Nicky's eyes. 'It must have got mixed up with my clothes.' 

Nicky raises an eyebrow because it is one of the most unconvincing statements he has ever heard, 'Is that so?' 

'I-,' Booker swallows, 'I might have been cold.' He averts his eyes then completely, adjusting his leather bracelet, and Nicky's heart sinks. With purpose, Nicky strides forward. He sinks down on the couch, throws one leg over Booker's thighs, and then sits down, straddling them. Booker's is hesitant when his gaze travels up. Uncertainty is there as if Booker is still not sure Nicky is going to bite his head off, as if he can scarcely believe both Joe and Nicky would want him, as if he is doubting he is allowed to stay forever. He is so young, Nicky thinks, and he reaches out, brushing a streak of hair behind Booker's ear before he leans down. 

'You could always ask me if you are cold,' Nicky murmurs before meeting those tantalising lips in a kiss. 

Booker inhales sharply before he responds, all at once and hungry, like a starving man. Nicky's hand moves towards the back to Booker's neck, who tilts his head into, a soft noise escaping him. And Nicky deepens the kiss, until they are both breathing hard, buries his hand in his hair, the other clenching in the fabric of his hoodie. In the end, Booker's hands have come up to Nicky's back, and he plastered against Booker's front, with no room between them. As Nicky breaks away, there is a dazed expression on Booker's face, his lips parted and reddened, and his cheeks flushed. 

'Please, don't stop because of me,' Joe's voice is filled with amusement. However, Booker startles, almost dislodging Nicky, who just manages to hold on. Even so, Nicky grins at Joe, who is leaning against the doorframe of their living room. 

Joe steps into the room, towards the couch. He first leans down to give Nicky a quick kiss, then he moves towards Booker. Leaning down, he thoroughly kisses Booker, who tilts head up, and Nicky admires the long column of Booker's throat, the movement of Joe's lips against Booker's, and the soft smile still on Joe's face. 

Again as they break apart, Booker is dazed while Joe appears almost smug, proud to have put that expression there. 

'You know,' Nicky says, voice thoughtful, 'Booker is wearing my hoodie.' 

This time Nicky isn't sure whether Booker is blushing or his cheeks are flushed from kissing. 

Joe grins, 'he is wearing it rather well, isn't he?' 

'Oh, yes. He also said he was cold, and I was thinking,' and here Joe leans forward, 'we might need to heat Booker up.' 

'And maybe check if he is wearing more of our clothes,' Joe adds with a grin, his fingers brushing through Booker's hair, playing with the streaks and messaging his scalp. 

'I might,' Booker mutters, moving his head into the caress like a cat, his eyes falling shut. 

'Oh,' Joe mutters, and Nicky's eyebrows rise in surprise. 

After a moment of neither of them talking, Booker adds, 'Only because the boxers accidentally ended up in my washing, but I am quite sure, they are Joe's.' 

Joe groans. He reaches out, crushing his lips to Booker's, before muttering, 'Now we definitely have to check. Let's move this somewhere more comfortable!'

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated as they provide fuel for writers :)


End file.
